


First Morning

by VampirePaladin



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon, first day of work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion's first day at Vector Industries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



Shion’s harsh alarm clock broke through her sweet dreams involving a beloved childhood mascot that looked like a rabbit. The light snuck in around the edges of her green curtain. Her eyes opened and she sat up, stretching her arms out wide. She had been up a bit later than she had meant to be, but her excitement was far stronger than any lingering sleep could ever hope to be. Her comforter was thrown back and she stepped out of her bed and right into her slippers. There was no carpeting on the floor and it would be awhile before she could buy a rug.

She walked, sliding her slippers over the smooth and somewhat slippery floor. Her apartment was small, only a few steps from her bedroom to her kitchen, but it was hers and hers alone. There would be no more sharing a house with a brother that kept on filling it with one random obsession after another. The perfume of coffee had already permeated the air. There was only a few seconds left for her coffee maker, it had started brewing five minutes before she woke up.

She picked up her yellow coffee mug, one of only two that she owned, and filled it with the hot but affordable coffee. Shion leant against the dented counter, she couldn’t afford a table and chairs yet. With one hand through the handle and the other cupping the bottom she slowly drank the coffee.

It was finally the day that she had waited for. Jin hadn’t believed that she could be hired by someplace like Vector. Now, she was in her own apartment, on a new planet, about to start her first day at Vector Industries. Her uniform was the only thing in her closest. It was waiting, begging for her to put it on and she was all too willing to do what it asked.

After a fast shower she changed into her uniform with her glasses perched on her nose she left the apartment complex with plenty of time to spare. The mass transit system was top notch on this planet and she planned to make frequent use of it, like she was going to today for going to and from work. There were plenty of other people in Vector uniforms in the same car of the train as her. It looked like it was pretty popular option for newer Vector employees since none of them looked to be over thirty.

She got off on the fourth stop. With so many other people from Vector it was impossible to get mixed up about it. Over and over again she mentally repeated the directions that she had been given in her email. Go in the front doors, take a left, walk down the hallway, going straight at all the intersections until she got to the elevator bank, take it to the sixth floor, get off and then follow the signs.

“I’m going to be late,” a male voice yelled. 

That was the only warning Shion had before a much taller and bigger person turned a corner, crashing into her as she approached the front doors. She was pushed from her feet and onto the floor. The years of martial arts with her grandfather served her well as she automatically moved to fall properly. Even then, she still hit the ground hard, ripping her tights and giving her a few scrapes.

“You should watch where you are going. I could have been hurt,” Shion said as she got back onto her feet.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there,” the man said.

When Shion got a look at his face, framed with black hair, he seemed so familiar to her. She didn’t think she had met him before, but she could shake the feeling of déjà vu that he gave her.

“Have we met somewhere before?”

The main thought for a moment before answering, “No, I don’t think we have. I’m Kevin. I work here at Vector.”

“I know. You are wearing a Vector Industries uniform. You are from the First R&D Division, right?”

“I am. And you are?”

“Shion. Shion Uzuki. Today is my first day here.”

“Well, welcome to Vector. Are you heading to the Assignments Office?” he said. 

The two had begun walking to the door. He reached out and opened it, holding it for Shion to walk through first.

“I am. They wouldn’t tell me where I was going to be working via email, said it wasn’t secure enough.”

“You must be assigned to a highly confidential project then if they wouldn’t even tell you about it through email.”

“That was my thought exactly,” Shion said.

“Well, this is where we part,” Kevin said. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Bye,” Shion said, giving a small wave as he turned and walked away, the opposite of where she needed to go.

It bothered her how familiar the man was, but she couldn’t remember where she had seen him before. It was like her mind refused to process anything about him. It was probably nothing. Vector was a huge company and she would most likely never see him again. She forced herself not to think about it anymore as she followed the directions to the Assignments Office.

An elderly woman sat there behind a desk with a holographic computer interface already open. Her desk was covered with framed photographs of children. A glass bowl filled with blueberry flavored candy sat on the edge with a sign welcoming people to take a piece.

“Excuse me, I’m Shion Uzuki. I was told to come here to find out where I would be working.”

“Just one moment,” the woman said. She brought up a screen and began to type. “Can you spell your name for me?”

“S-H-I-O-N U-Z-U-K-I.”

“Thank you. Alright, you are going to be with the First R&D Division. You will be working on KP-X.”

“What is KP-X?”

“That is above my clearance level, Ms. Uzuki, sorry.”

“No, don’t worry about it. Who is the chief?”

“That is classified. You will find out tomorrow. Today you are free to walk around and become familiar with the building.”

“I see. Thank you, very much.”

Shion took a piece of candy before leaving the room. She crossed her arms and looked up, expecting the muted grey ceiling to have all the answers.

“KP-X, I wonder what that is.”

If meeting Kevin had seemed familiar, the mere mention of KP-X made her feel excited. It was like she was just told she was going to see someone that she dearly loved after years of being apart. 

Oh, well, it was probably nothing anyways. Honestly, she was starting to get as silly as Jin.


End file.
